The Devil's smile
by DX brigade
Summary: Karma vanished. Okuda and Nagisa wanna bring him back ! But how ? Horror, supernatural, mystery, KarmaNagi/KarmaNami
1. Chapter 1 Absence

**THE DEVIL'S SMILE**

**Author's note: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever ! English is not my first language either. I definitely need your support so please review !**

**Chapter 1: ****Absence**

Nagisa's POV

It was supposed to be a normal school day . Well, as normal as a day in our class could be. That included discrimination from the others elite students of the "oh-so prestigious" Kunigaoka school, weird ass teachers ( an octopus, a female pervert and a straight lace soldier ), assassination attempts and the idea of the imminent end of the world coming at us, if we don't complete our "mission".

" So Karma-kun is absent today too ? Jeez Nagisa-kun ? " Said Korosensei aka the supposedly unkillable-octopus-teacher-that-we-have-to-kill.

"Yes ?"

"Do you happen to know what's going on with Karma-kun ? It's been three days since he attended class ." he asked me in a worried tone.

"No..maybe he is sick ? " I answered in a not so convincing way .

Akabane Karma may be a brilliant student, but he is also a ruthless delinquent. Despite his bullying persona, I consider him to be one of my closest friends. I like him a lot... maybe a bit too much... but before my thoughts started to wander into dangerous territories, I remembered that he didn't answer any of my texts and got slightly irritated. I wasn't worried and I knew that whatever he was doing right now (reckless stuffs probably or chilling at home ), he was fine, just too lazy to give me news . He does whatever he wants whenever he wants and I just can't follow him sometimes.

"Nagisa..." Korosensei started as he handed me a bunch of papers "Could you hand these to him ? There are his homeworks that I corrected ." Yes teacher" .

And just like that the day ended without any disturbance. But before going to Karma's home, I had to reassure Okuda Manami a female classmate. I told her that Karma was just ditching school and that there was no need to bid each other goodbye,and as I looked at her retreating back as she was going to her own home, I felt overwhelmed by a negative emotion. It wasn't the first time I felt that way towards her, but I couldn't pinpoint what this feeling was exactly.

Okuda may be good at Physics and Chemistry but she is awful at everything else, including expressing herself. She is kind though. I may be the only one, but I noticed, that her and Karma had something going on,they may be already dating and for some reason, that thought irked me.

When I finally arrived at Karma's home it was already 7 pm,I rang at the door but nobody opened. Strange though, considering that the light of the upper floor was on. I tried to knock at the door only to make it open. I should have listened to my guts feeling, and if all these horror movies I watched in my life ever taught me a lesson: it was to NOT be curious and to just go back. But just like these heroes of these horror flicks, I let my curiosity get the better of me, and entered. I shouldn't have done that though, because inside that house, I really met with HORROR.


	2. Chapter 2 Moving on ?

**Chapter 2: Moving on ?**

Okuda's POV

_"You're afraid of not being ... afraid ?" I asked, this was one of the weirdest thing I ever heard but coming from Karma, it was normal I guess. This boy was good at surprising people. _

_"Right." He answered and with a thoughtful gaze he added ,"After seing Nagisa-kun back then...Honestly, I was shocked.I don't mean the fact that he defeated Takaoka. I mean the way he came back after defeating him,he wasn't scared at all. This person just stopped a strong opponent,a guy who just showed how strong he is, would be on alert. But Nagisa-kun came back into our group as if nothing happened. He looked like he was kind of embarassed from all the attention. If we fought, I'd win 100% of the time, but for a hitman, this outcome has no meaning whatsoever.I'm not capable of being alert. Not being afraid...It was the first time I began to think it was actually the scariest thing"_

_"..." I was speechless. I never had this kind of thought , after all I was simple-minded but Karma was different. At first, I thought he was just a delinquent, he had an infamous reputation and I was wary of him. But then I discovered that there were different layers to his personnality. If he didn't scare me anymore,now, I was curious about him. _

_"But" he continued "Eh ?" was my reaction. Karma turned to look at me and with a very confident gaze he declared "I won't lose. The one to take sensei's life will be me" __I was completely caught into that confident look and sincere smile. It made me happy. "Yes ! I can't wait to see who kills him." I told him . (AN:*)_

My eyes opened and I woke up startled. It's been a month since Karma died, and every night I would dream of him, sometimes it would be memories, others it would just be figments of my imagination, good or bad, my dreams would often make me cry in the morning. My eyes immediately filled up with tears but this time they didn't spill, I refused to let them. **Enough**, (AN:**)I thought. I cried enough. I had to prepare myself to meet with Kayano and Kanzaki.

When Korosensei and Karasuma announced Karma's death, we didn't believe it right away. When we realized that it wasn't a joke,we all started to cry. I didn't notice it at first, but Nagisa was absent that day. Later, I learnt that he was the one who discovered his friend's corpse and called the police. The autopsy etablished that Karma was murdered the day before the discovery, and an investigation began.

When he came back to school, Nagisa pretented to be okay but everyone, even me, saw that it was a façade. And just like that, our school year ended. The world didn't end, but it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I joined Kanzaki and Kayano at our meeting point. Both of them were the first friends I ever made. Now they were my closest friends. We talked a bit as we were walking to our destination: the Akabanes.

"Do you think it's gonna be okay ?" I asked my two friends nervously.

"It was your idea Manami-chan wasn't it ? We can't turn back now that we are almost there . And we even made that cake together" answered Kaede

"Don't worry, we aren't the first to visit Karma's parents. Sugino-kun told me, he visited them with Nagisa two days ago. It went well " reassured Yukiko

" I see..." I said.

"Hey don't you think it's weird ? " asked Kaede

"What ? " I asked in my turn.

"Well", she began as she crossed her arms behind her neck "Korosensei also died and yet I am not so sad. I cried for him too but it didn't hurt as much as Karma's death". "Y-You're right" I admitted my face hung low.

"Korosesensei was different" Yukiko explained. "He wanted to be killed by us, that was what he wished and we were more or less prepared for it. Karma-kun on the hand..." she paused as we all looked in front of us pensively "he was just like us, he didn't want to die. He was young and had all his life in front of him" she finished. The conversation ended and we remained silent until we reached our destination.

The Akabanes house was big but not extremely so. Karma once told me that his parents were like hippies, they traveled a lot, they also gave him a lot of freedom so he could pratically do whatever he wanted to do. Seemed like Karma was part of the upper middle class, just like the majority of Kunigaoka's students.

We knocked at the door and Karma's mom opened it. Disheveled hair, crumpled clothes, puffy red eyes: she was a mess. She invited us inside, her interior was the same as her appearance, a mess : they were food trails, trashes and papers scaterred everywhere. We had to put down huge stacks of papers in order to sit on their sofa. We gave her our cake and she took it, then returned with a plate of snacks with cups of tea, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking about her son. I learnt plenty about him, but I wished I learnt them from Karma himself instead. We also told his mother interesting stories about her son but we kept those related to assassinations a secret. Most of the stories exchanged had two common points: troublemaking... and Nagisa. Karma's mom told us that Nagisa was the only friend Karma would bring home (AN:***) , she seemed fond of him " a good kid" she said. I didn't know why but I felt a pang in my heart, I felt jealous but why ? I didn't really know, but I wished I had the courage to tell Karma's mom, that I was close to his son too, that I wasn't just a classmate to him.

Before going home, Karma's mom invited us to pray in front of her deceased son's autel. A pot of ashes, next to a photo: that was all that was left of Akabane Karma (AN: ****). She also added that it would probably be the last time, she and her husband were gonna leave Japan definitely in one week or so. I prayed with all my strength.

**Karma-kun, I hope that wherever you are, you are okay. But without you here, it's very tough.**  
**Not just for me but for your parents too and Nagisa-kun. I do my best to move on, but I wish you would be here. If there was a single way to bring you back, I would do anything...**

**... wait. ANYTHING !?** At that moment, I felt as if I was struck by lightning. **I have an idea**.

I didn't know if it would work but I had nothing to lose. On the way back home, I didn't tell my two best friends about my crazy plan but I already made my mind.

**Author's note****: *This is a flashback from chapter 74 of the manga so it's canon**

**** To be clear: what is written in bold are verbalized thoughts. In **_italics_**,**_flashback**.**_

***** Info from the fanbook. Nagisa is the only friend Karma ever brought to his home. Btw,Karma's parents love Indian culture and they named their son after that notion in indian religion. **

****** I am french so I don't know much about japanese traditions when it comes to funeral/memorial services. I had to make some research, hope it's realist enough.**

**Well, what can I say, here's the second chapter, 3 days only after the first one no less. I hope you're glad because writting Okuda's POV sure is TOUGH ! DX For a moment, I even was on the fence about suppressing her as a main character. But now that it's done I am rather satisfied with the result. Nothing much happened in this chapter, its like the calm before a tempest. And yeah, Korosensei died, the world didn't end, they are pratically highschoolers now. Oh, if you wanna know what happened to Karma, he is gonna appear next chapter !**

**Karma: Finally, I am gonna appear...**

**Me: Yep ! XD**

**Korosensei: What !? I am already dead. TT_TT  
**

**Me: Sorry...^^"**

**Karma: But wait I died too, didn't I ?**

**Me: ...**


	3. Chapter 3 Judgement

**Chapter 3 : Judgement**

Karma's POV

How long have I been here ? I didn't know, here the sky was always pitch black. I was walking alone in that surreal place. Ready to fight again if someone else attacked me. The landscape looked like an infinite red desert full of ruins. And if the flames that I would sometimes encounter weren't enough proof, the loud cries of agony that echoed around me sure were: there was no doubt I was in HELL.

_I was walking naked following a line of people in a grey valley surrounded by clouds. The idea that I died immediately crossed my mind, but I wasn't ready yet to accept it. Then, I met with giant doors that opened up in front of me. I entered into a very bright and large room and in front of me a strange row of hooded "people" were staring at me. It looked like a court, __**is it a trial ? Or rather is it my trial ? **__As I wondered that, the guy in the middle, who seemed to be the judge or at least the boss of the group, smirked. I scowled at him, but impossible to see the rest of his face because of his hood. "My Lord, said the guy beside him, this young man here is called on Christmas day. Age:14. Nationality:Japanese. Height:175 :60 kg. Blood type:AB. (AN:*) Date of death: February the 20 th, As he said that, he also whispered something in the ear of his "Lord" who commented with an "I see."__**So **__**I died, **__I smiled grimmly. I already suspected it a moment ago, but now it finally dawned on me. "Please, Akabane Karma, may you advance to the bar" someone else ordered. As I obeyed, I couldn't help but ask "Um are you God ? Is this Heaven ? ". The guy in the middle smirked, as the people around him scoffed for how rude I was, to address their "Lord" in that manner. Nevertheless, the said "Lord" answered my question "Yes, I am God, the ultimate being and Creator of the Universe. You are not in Heaven yet, but at the crossroad of Heaven and Hell. This trial, is to decide in which place you should go." __**So these people around him probably are**__ " Yes, these are my angels" he continued my thought... __**wait he can read my thoughts ? **__"I can read your thoughts"he chuckled. "So there is no need to lie to me. But to know in which place you really belong to,your simple thoughts aren't enough. I need to see what is under the surface, the deepest thoughts, your memories,your hidden desires, even things you didn't realize yourself, all that compose the very core of your soul" _

_The God removed his hood and I gulped. He looked human but not totally so. An ethereal body in which light passed looked too blurry and painfully blinding for me to see the details of his face, all I knew was that his hair was tentacles-like and that his eyes were too piercing for me to look at, so I turned my eyes away. "Now to see the core of your soul, I will have to touch you, so please don't be afraid young man and let me do" As he said this, his tentacles hair grew longer and longer until they reached my level. __**Hmpf remind me of a certain octopus **__"Octopus ?" he inquired __but before I could explain myself, his tentacles touched me. It felt like I was electrocuted by a thousand volts. All the veins in my body pulsed and I had the disgusting sensation of someone mentally intruding inside me (methaphorically speaking) (AN:**) . I tried to move but these damn tentacles wouldn't let me go."Relax, he soothed, resistance is futile and the more you resist, the more it will hurt, and the harder it will be for me to scan you, so loosen up" I obeyed and it's true that it was less painful. I also saw the reverse movie of my life pass before my eyes in very accelarated motion. _

_I didn't know how long has it been until he put me down. This experience left me so dizzy that I couldn't stand properly. God hummed to himself " Hmmm...very interesting,you lived a very interesting life, indeed full of excitement, where should I put you ?" __**I know I wasn't always an exemplary kid but I doubt I deserve to go to Hell. **__But, the God smirked for the umpteenth time and declared "Hell , yeah that place would be perfect for you..." "What ? Hell ?, I gaped, what the fuck did I do that you would send me there ?"At my swearing, the angels besides God complained, but I didn't care. "Well, how to explain, your acts during your life weren't that bad," God explained "But a part of your soul is rotten at core..." __"Rotten ?" "Yeah, rotten. Even when your actions did serve the good side of the force. You enjoy violence and mischief a lot,do you ? Have you stayed alive longer, you would have definitely turned wrong.A part of you is evil,that's why I can't send you to Heaven" he smiled. I was flabbergasted to say the least, but I couldn't say he was wrong either.__**It's true,**__I smiled sadly,__**sometimes I feel like violence was imprinted in my DNA. **__"Congratulations, Akabane. ( AN:***)Starting now, you will be an inhabitant from Hell. A demon." he announced solemnly "Angels !" he ordered "Take him there" The angels flew toward me and that's when, exhausted from the "scan" earlier, I blacked out._

When I woke up, I had clothes on, and was already here. I took the axe from a demon I just defeated, and smiled. **Maybe it's not that bad** as someone who enjoyed violence,a peaceful place like Heaven was way too firstly, I needed to understand how this place worked. The demon I just killed seemed to be a low rank, I wondered how strong were the high-ranked demons, and if I could defeat them. "This is gonna be fun" I told myself as I wandered in Hell.

**Author's notes:**

***These are informations from the databook. I am not sure whether Karma is 14 or 15 though (considering he was born late in the year)**

****I didn't notice it at first, but it seemed a bit erotic. Let me precise, this is not a tentacle lemon scene XD. If you want a lemon, you're gonna wait for a long time. I got the inspiration from D-Gray man to write this.**

*****This phrase is the same used in the episode 3 of Assassination Classroom.**

**Okay, so here is the third chapter, it took me a long time to write it but it was by far the one I enjoyed to write the most. Karma's POV is kind of fun.I am gonna revise for the exams so don't expect a chapter for a long time. These 3 chapters felt like a loooong prologue,the story will really begin in chapter 4 (I guess). Please review :p.**


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

Nagisa's POV

_"Why ?" I asked "What do you mean "why" ? " Sugino inquired. "Why did Karma have to die ? " I almost yelled. The others people around us turned to look at us, it was considered impolite to be loud during a wake ceremony. "Nagisa..." Sugino trailed but I knew that nothing that he could say would comfort me so I continued " Karma wasn't a model kid but he was just a child so why would anyone murder him ?" I asked Sugino as if the guy could provide an answer. Sugino sighed, took my wrist and led me outside. The chilly air outside made me feel slightly better, the atmosphere inside Karma's home was suffocating. The smell of encens, Karma's smiling face surrounded by flowers,the sea of people in black formal attire, Korosensei trying hard to console Karma's parents... all of that made me sick. It couldn't be more real:__**Karma-kun is dead and he isn't gonna come back.**__ Even though I was the one who discovered his body,until today I didn't fully accept it but __**now I don't have any other choice, do I ?**__ I looked down defeated._

_"Listen, Nagisa" Sugino began. "I don't know why anyone would kill Karma but ... don't worry. The police is investigating , they will catch the culprit and the jerk will go to jail" he reassured. " I don't want him to go to jail" I said " Huh ?" he inquired " I meant, jail isn't enough. Sugino-kun, I, I want to kill him" I declared, my fist clenching ."Nagisa ! Don't do that !" Sugino yelled. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders and lightly shook me. " If you do that, you will be a criminal, that will ruin your life , do you think that's what Karma wanted ? We both witnessed the damages revenge can do to a person already, do you want the same thing happening to you ?" he added. "But..." I started but Sugino cut me. "There is no "but". Listen I know how much you loved him, I know it's tough but going after revenge won't bring him back or make you feel better. Me,Kurosensei and everyone else from the class, we will help you to move on, so promise me you won't go after revenge, okay ?"He looked at me expectantly. I blushed. I didn't know my feelings for Karma were so obvious __**or could it be that Sugino-kun is surprisingly sharp ? **__" I promise. " I answered shyly. Sugino sighed out of reiief and removed his hands from me. "Don't worry. The police will definitely catch the asshole who did that... or it will be Korosensei, in that case I feel sorry for him" He added with a toothy smile. "You're right" I smiled back teary for the first time since Karma's death, I cried. Sugino-kun took me in his arm and comforted me. _

At that moment, I believed him but Sugino was wrong: neither Korosensei ,nor the police caught the culprit, and Karma's murder case got closed just like that, and ever since then I got consumed by revenge. **Sorry Sugino-kun**, I thought. I put all my strength on the pillow that choked my prey and removed it when I thought he died. I couldn't be more wrong as my prey instantely punched me in the face after playing dead. "You Bitch" Ash yelled. I just had the time to understand what just happened , that Ash grabbed me by the neck,choking me on the bed. I tried to remove his arms from my neck ,I even tried to kick him off from me but Ash was a tall, bulky man, he was way too strong, he didn't bulge. " So how does it feel ? Isn't it ironic ? " he asked a throaty laugh escaping his mouth. **Shit ! What should I do ? Am I gonna die here ? Karma-kun... seems like I am gonna join you soon. No I can't die here ! Not before I kill the one who murdered him. **

My vision was getting blurry from the lack of oxigen**. I have to find a way to escape from his grip and fast ! **Karasuma sensei taught me that few minutes prived of oxygen was enough to let my brain permanentely damaged. In the corner of my right eye, I could vaguely see a lamp on the bedside table. If only I could reach it but it was a tad too far... " Your hits are getting weaker ! Did you gave up already ? OUCH ! " He groaned as I kicked him in the balls. The pointy high heels, I was wearing probably made it hurt all the more. He didn't release me but that distraction was enough to loosen his grip,and for me to push him away for a fraction of seconds. When he tried to grab me again,the lamp was already in my right hand and I slashed him with it in the face using all my remaining strength. The ceramic lamp broke in thousands pieces, one of them seemed particurlarly sharp, I took it and stabbed Ash with it , straight in the eye. "AAAAAAAArrrrrrrrgh! My eye! My left eye !" He yelled. He put his hands on his eyes,he was crouched in the bed, crying. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for him...this seemed painful but I didn't have the right to pity him, I was here to kill him. Suddenly, I heard people coming,all the noise probably alerted them. I need to escape !

I ripped the hem of my dress and escaped through the window right when the others gangsters barged in the room. I jumped to the roof of the builing in front of me. Then I started running barefooted with my heels in my hand all the while avoiding the gunshots fired at me. I jumped from building to building, roof to roof, then I just to climb down to reach a train station. **Parkour sure was handy in asssassination...** inside the train I sent a message to Karasuma and told him that the mission was a failure. Karasuma didn't seem to be angry when he answered back and ordered me to go to the HQ and get a check up asap. The check up done, I went back at home and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up early and as I got ready for school, I examined myself in the mirror. My face had already started to bruise and the choking attempt left ugly red hand marks on my neck. I sighed: there was no way I could go to school like this. I couldn't skip either or my mom would throw a fit. She may have calmed down a bit since my middle school days, but she was still pretty strict when it came to my attendance record. And of course, I couldn't tell her that I was a part-time assassin who was after revenge.

I kneeled and took out the huge make up box that I hid under my bed. Inside it, was all the materials necessary to pull off a perfect make up. I started to apply under-eye concealer then continued with the foundation cream, remembering Bitch sensei's make-up lessons, and easily managed to hide all the evidences from yesterday's failed assassination. Bitch-sensei's make-up lessons were vital for an assassin like me. Because I rely on my androginous appeareance to carry out assassinations, hence my codename: GENDER, knowing makeup to disguise myself (whether it was as a girl or as a guy) was essential.

On my way to school,the events of yesterday came into my mind. I gritted my teeth: **I was so naiv !** Karasuma may not have yelled at me, but I wasn't proud of myself. I let my guard down, failed the C-rank mission, and almost got myself killed. I was still miles away from getting infos on Karma's murder. I pushed away all thoughts about yesterday, when Sugino entered the bus and sat next to me. We chatted during the whole travel to Kunigaoka high school was pretty far from its middle school and from our home.

Sugino and I bid each other goodbyes and parted ways inside the building. Inside my classroom, I walked to my seat, the one in the far right,next to the window. I felt a bit lonely, Isogai wasn't here yet and he was the only one from 3-E who was in my class. I didn't have any others friends in my class beside Isogai-kun, the school year begun recently and we didn't get to know each other well but it was also partially my fault: I didn't try to befriend them. I proceded to sleep on my desk when class begun, and our cheerful teacher Anko-sensei appeared.

"Everyone, silence !... I have an important announcement to make today", when she was sure that she got everyone's attention, she continued " a new student will be part of our class , you may enter Yamazaki-kun". Unlike my classmates, I wasn't very interested in that new student, that is until I saw the tall black haired student make his entry. My jaw dropped and I was shaking a bit when I said "Karma-kun ?". It was loud enough for all the students to turn towards me.

**Author's note: I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Sorry for the long absence, I have absolutely no excuse. In the end, it took me months to finish this chapter. I don't like the way it ended but like you can see the story finally started to do you find the action scenes? Thanks for your reviews. I may edit later. **


	5. Chapter 5 Alchemy

Chapter 5: Alchemy

Nagisa's POV

"Karma-kun ? " I said shakily. All the others students turned toward me. "Nagisa-kun,seems like you didn't get enough sleep yesterday, did you ? " Anko-sensei said smiling as some classmates were already laughing at me. "This student here is called Yamazaki Arata,now Yamazaki-kun..." she trailed turning toward the new student"... could you introduce yourself and tell us more about you ?"

The new student cleared his throat and began talking " Hello, my name is Yamazaki Arata, I transferred here recentely from the Yamagata prefecture,please call me Arata nice to meet you all" he said bowing down politely. I mentally scolded myself...**of course he can't be Karma, Karma-kun is dead ! **"It's Arata-kun then, you can take that empty seat over there " the teacher said gesturing toward the empty seat next to mine.

Taking a good look at the student while he took place on his seat, I realized that this Arata guy does look like Karma-kun, they both shared the same features, just their hair and eye colors were different . Arata's eyes were blue while Karma-kun's were mercury,one had black hair, the other red . Suddenly, Arata turned toward me and I swiftly looked away,embarrassed. **Did he catch me staring at him **? "Nagisa-kun ?.." Arata called me in the middle of the lesson. I turned toward him wondering for a moment how did he know my name,to remember a second later that the teacher said it earlier. "What is it ?" I inquired. "Can you lend me your notebook after class ? I have a lot of catch up to do.." he asked me hesitantely. I understood that it wasn't just my notebook that he was asking for, it was also an implicit demand of friendship**. But did I really want to be friends ? **Nagisa the Avenger, didn't really need friends they could distract me from my goal, especially that Arata guy who looked like Karma-kun. I was ready to refuse, and use any excuses to reject him nicely, but his eyes... his eyes were begging me not to, so I answered a tiny "sure..." and Arata didn't hide his relief when he thanked me.

Okuda's POV

I was waiting anxiously at our meeting place,verifying my watch for the umpteenth time. **He was late**, I thought, **OR did something happen to him ? **Suddenly, I felt a puff of hot air blowing in my ear, I jumped " Kyaaaaaaa !" and I saw him laughing lightly "Sorry, did I make you wait ? " "Kar- no Arata-kun ! Don't surprise me like that !" I scolded. "Yeah ...right,how about we go ? And don't call me 'Arata' when we are alone" . I sighed he will never change but this made me smile **Karma-kun didn't change**.

We entered in a fast food and sat in an isolated booth that was situated in the corner. We ordered our food and started eating silently. This silence made me tense but fortunately Karma started to speak "I met with Nagisa-kun today" "Really ? " "Yep, and we are in the same class, sitting next to each other" he explained. "Did he recognize you ?" I asked. "Yes but then he probably remembered that I died, the thought of me resurrecting is probably too weird for him." " I see." I sighed. " And do you plan to tell him ?" "Well...Nagisa-kun is my best friend... so yeah I wanna tell him."He looked at me expectantly as if asking for my approval. " I understand" I told him. For some reason, it bothered me but I couldn't pinpoint why. Another thoughtful silence that I broke. "Karma- kun ? " "Hmm ?" he inquired while slurping his milkshake. "Is there something weird with your body ? .. Like do you feel any change from the way it was before you died or is it exactly the same ? " Karma-kun took a moment before answering "Well, it seems like I lost my sense of taste.." "Your sense of taste ?" " Yeah, for example, I am unable to tell you whether that milkshake taste good or bad, it's like I am drinking water... Since the moment I came back, it doesn't feel like I ever fell hungry" " I see... I guess I will have to run tests on you to understand your body better" I said in a professionnal tone.

"Could it be that I turned into a zombie ?" At first, I thought he was joking but looking at his face I realized he wasn't. A worried expression was so uncharacteriscal of him, it made my heart clench. Karma-kun is usually full of confidence and that is that confidence that attracted me in the first place. He supported me, who was always unsure of myself, and it made me feel safe. **But who could be confident in a situation like this ? I was so selfish. **I imposed that situation on him and revived him, without wondering whether that was what he wanted or not. I don't even know the exact consequences of using alchemy to revive someone. **I don't even know whether Karma was human or not.. but this time, I have to be the one who support him. **So with all the courage that I could muster I said "Karma-kun... I know it's tough, b-but don't worry" I clenched my hands. "I will always be there for you,...no matter what happens I will stay by your side !"

Karma looked stunned then started laughing at my outburst. I blushed profusely and wanted to disappear. " Sorry... I didn't want to laugh at you,it's just your expression just now was so funny, why so serious Okuda-san ?" he smiled. I felt relieved that Karma went back to his usual playful self. "Well... maybe I should call you Manami ?" I turned away, red like a tomato**. I was definitely not ready for this conversation. **" You said that you were gonna stay by my side, does it mean that about what I asked you before, your answer is 'yes' ?" I looked at him and I saw his eyes staring back at me." Yes" Again, his usual confidence contrasted with my usual hesitation and pulled me in. "So take care of me..." he smiled, "T-take care of me too" I stammered.

After that, the walk to my home felt excruciatingly long and .. awkward. **Well, for me at least ! **I was still blushing and staring at the ground while Karma-kun seemed like his usual relaxed self, with his arms folded behind his head**. I can't believe we are going out ! **I thought my head was gonna explode, when Karma-kun, who unfolded his arms, brushed his hand against mine. I felt his long pale fingers slowly, almost tentatively, intertwining with mine's. My face was probably redder than a tomato but when I looked up I saw that Karma-kun was blushing as well. He tried to conceal his blush by looking in the other direction and appear cool, but it didn't work so well, and I could see that his neck and ears were flushed. His palm also sweated a bit. For some reason, his uneasiness calmed me down and the rest of the walk resumed into a silent, albeit comfortable mood. When we reached my home and Karma-kun let go of my hand, I regretted our walk didn't last longer.

**Author's note:**** Hello everyone, here is another chapter ! So to sum up Karma is back and now him and Okuda are going out. Btw, I am still hesitating into whether I shoud use honorific outside of dialogue so if some 'kun' are missing and then they reappear it doesn't mean anything.**

** This chapter was called 'Alchemy' but in the end, it didn't explain alchemy at all, except that it revived Karma. Of course,using alchemy doesn't come without a price, at least that's what they say in Fullmetal Alchemist U_U. The question is: what is the price to revive Karma ? Did Okuda already pay or is she gonna pay later ? Plus, using alchemy to revive someone is risky and the situation can turn ugly very fast - another FMA reference U_U**

**Bitch-sensei:- this is cute and all but I thought this was rated 'M'**

**Me:- Yes... so ?**

**Bitch-sensei:- where is the french kiss, the humping, the smut... and all the hot stuffs, I came here for that !**

**Okajima:- Me too ! I want to peep.**

**Me:- So you already want a lemon ? =_=" **

**Bitch-sensei+Okajima+Maehara: - YES !**

**Me:- Okay a lemon next chapter then !**

**Okuda: - Uhhmm...I am not ready for this kind of scene /**

**Me: -Too late Okuda ! Another complaint ?**

**Karma: - Yeah ! Could ya add more blood and gore next chapter ? It's a bit boring...**

**Nagisa:- Karma-kun... -_-"**

**Me: -Ok so next chapter will have lemon+violence... but don't you regret it Karma-kun *smirks***

**Karma:- what do you mean ? **

**Me: - Nothing :p. *turns toward readers* Please review !**


	6. Chapter 6 Awakening

**Chapter 6 : Awakening**

**Author's note : ** ** This chapter contains a RAPE scene (gruesome one too) , you are warned... **

Karma's POV

The sun rays filtered through the windows and woke me up. My eyes opened and I looked at my surroundings, scratching my head. I wasn't on my bed, but on a sofa and this wasn't my room, but Okuda's living room. It's been two weeks I have been living here.

Okuda's mom was, surprisingly, more than happy to welcome a stranger like me into their home. I sold her a lie about me running away from home after a fight with my violent alcoholic father and she totally bought it. I smirked, **she was so naiv ~~**, well I was quite the actor too, my poor boy act was excellent, I even added some tears for dramatic effects and that was it. I managed to fit well into the family, her mother was glad that her daughter had another friend to talk to, and Manami didn't seem to have a father. Only Sapporo, her fat cat, didn't seem to like me: he had the bad habit to rampage the few clothes I owned, and the only time I approached him, he scratched my face. Manami laughed and told me that it would take a while for him to get used to me...**that is if I didn't kill him first**.

I took a shower then paced around in the house, it was Sunday so I didn't have school, Okuda's mother already went to work though, which means I was alone with Manami today. **It feels like a dream**, first I die, then after meeting God, I go to hell, then I resurrect and now I am going out with the girl I like. I pouted a bit, everything would be going well between Manami and me if she wasn't avoiding me since the beginning of our relationship. She would do anything to not stay alone too long with me. Of course, I couldn't talk to her at school either, or people would be suspicious, especially my 3-E former classmates. I know Manami was shy and that it would take awhile for her to get used to the whole relationship thing, that I should be patient, but it still left me a bit frustrated. **But today will be different, it was the weekend and we're gonna be stuck alone together, so no escape... **I smiled.

For a moment, I thought about waking her up but then I doubt Sapporo who slept with her would be happy to see me, so I opted to make the breakfast. I heard her coming downstairs later followed by Sapporo. "Morning, want some pancakes ?" I turned around and almost choked on my food. She was wearing a white dress and her hair weren't braided. **Damn she looks cute**. She thanked me and took her food. The moment she started eating she exclaimed " wow, Karma-kun this taste good" "Thanks especially since I can't taste my own food" Manami seemed hurt by my comment so I added " But you know, it's not like the sense of taste is important to me so no big deal". It didn't seem to have an effect on her so I changed subject "Are you getting along well with your classmates ? Your mom is always complaining about how her daughter is soooo reserved and not sociable enough " I teased. "T-this is not true ! Kanzaki and Kayano are in my class and we're getting along well, mom is always getting worried for nothing " We continued talking about our classmates , about how Kanzaki and Sugino are still together, or how I manage to fit well with my classmates, except Nagisa-kun who was ignoring me. I was glad the mood between us went back to being comfortable, it's been awhile we really had a long conversation together. She insisted on washing the dishes so I sat on the sofa and watched TV. Or rather... I pretended to watch while all my attention was on Manami.

Suddenly, it was if my perception heightened. Manami's body odor tingled my nose, I could smell her floral shampoo and soap from where I sat. I could also hear the clinging of the dishes under the running water way too clearly, even Manami's heartbeats... Probably my imagination but still disturbing, so I increased the volume of the TV in an attempt to distract myself. " Karma- kun... " "Mmmm ?" I pretended to be focused on the TV but I could hear her heartbeats getting faster. **She was nervous**. She paused. " I-I know I avoided you these past few days, it was rude of me and I am sorry." I turned toward her. It was an open kitchen so I could see her back, her ears had a reddish colors "I promised to stay by your side so I won't avoid you anymore." she finished. I silently approached her. _"Karma-kun is there any girl you're interested in ? Everyone said theirs so no escape here." "Hmm... Okuda-san, I guess" "That's unexpected. Why ?" * _Back then, I didn't know myself why I was so attracted to Manami, and was unable to give a satisfying answer. **But now, I know. It wasn't really because of her cuteness or her ability to make poison. **

"Karma-kun how about we go shop.." Manami was so surprised when I hugged her from behind that she dropped the glass she was drying. **It was because she was pure**. The glass shattered in a thousands of pieces but none of us seemed to care. "Karma-kun ? " she inquired. I closed my eyes and hummed her hair. Lavender, the exact fragance was lavender, I liked it, she smelt so good. "Manami.. Karma is enough" I turned her chin to kiss her. I could hear her heart thundering in her ribcage. I took advantage of her surprise to slip my tongue inside her mouth and deepen the kiss. She tried to push me away but I tightened my embrace. Thanks to Bitch-sensei's 'training', my kissing skills were pretty good and slowly Manami responded to my kiss, her shoulders were still tense though **. When the kiss ended, Manami's face was red like a tomato and I had to swallow down a laugh. Manami was innocent. **All the contrary of myself**, what was the word God used to describe me ? **Ah yeah, 'rotten' my soul was rotten.** **I wanted more or rather I needed more, it was as if our kiss awoke some kind of unfathomable desire within me, an insatiable hunger for her. **My stomach was grumbling for the first time in weeks... for what ? I didn't know but I am sure I am gonna find out if I continued to ravish her.

I kissed her jaw and then my mouth started to travel its way down her neck. "Karma-kun... Karma I am serious stop it !" She was wringling under my touch, she wasn't nervous or shy anymore, **she was scared** but it didn't deter me.

For a second,she managed to escape from my grasp and tried to make a run for it but I was faster than her. Before she could even reach the door threshold I caught her again. I carried her on my shoulder and threw her on the sofa. I straddled her, caught her wrists with one hand and started to undress her with the other. Manami was struggling pretty hard,she was kicking me and for some reason it only aroused me more. I removed her panties first,not leaving sight with her facial expression. Manami was crying and begging me to stop. She stopped struggling though, she probably accepted the fact that resistance against a guy like me was futile. I was too strong for her. I made my trademark devilish smirk and whispered in her ear " Why so tense Okuda-san ? Didn't you say you weren't gonna run away anymore ?". It wasn't like me to bully people who were weaker than me, yet I enjoyed that feeling of superiority**. I want to taint her**. I unbuckled my belt and attached her wrists together.

Now that my two hands were free, I could tore her dress open and kiss my way down from her shoulder to her navel,taking the time to suck on her nipples eagerly and lingering there and there to let hickeys. It was weird I couldn't taste my own food but I found her skin very tasty, her lips and tongue were delicious too. I took a moment to admire her naked form covered in hickeys, Manami's kept her eyes closed and her hair was sprawled on the couch. She really was pretty... so pretty that I couldn't stop myself. **I want her right here, right now.**

I started to unbutton my pants, and removed my boxer revealing my erection. At the sight, Manami went on another crying and kicking spree. Didn't stop me from spreading her legs and push myself into her. It didn't last long and soon my pace became erratic. It was...pleasurable to say the least. Though her nontop screams were distracting, I tried to silence her by putting my hand on her mouth but she bit me hard so I settled on strangling her in such a way that her voice wouldn't be able to come out anymore. With a last push, I came into her but after I pulled out from her and rebuttoned my pants ... I noticed something felt wrong. She wasn't moving anymore , her body felt limp under my touch and her expression was weird... and for the first time since the whole thing begun, I panicked.

"Oi Manami... Okuda san !?" I shook her body to make her react but no answer came. I put two clammy fingers on her neck and when I didn't feel her pulse I suddenly realized what I did. Manami is dead and it was my fault. I raped and killed her.

I gripped my hair frantically and my eyes welled up with tears but they didn't spill. I couldn't looked away from her corpse, my stomach wasn't rumbling anymore...**it was screaming for me to eat IT , her body. **

Inside my head, my conscience wrestled with my instinct. **Should I call the police ? But wait, if I do that, I would land myself in jail. Maybe the hospital ? They might still be able to save her ? She's dead and I shouldn't kid myself,even if by some miracle they manage to save her, Manami will never forgive me, nothing will ever be the same ever again. **

Suddenly, an idea popped up**, what if I ate her then bring her back ? Yeah that's right !She vaguely told me how she brought me back , I will be able to do same for her. She will probably not ever forgive me but at least, I would be able to alleviate a bit of my let's face it... that hunger is unbearable.**

I lowered my head and took a tentative bite of her neck. Then I grew more confident, I literally devoured her, after her neck I attacked her limbs. It was amazing, how easily I dismembered her with my hands and tore down her flesh with my teeth. Her flesh was suprisingly tender and her blood was still warm and sweet. At that point, I felt my hunger vanishing with each bite, I knew that no matter how I much I ate that body, no way in hell am I going to eat her head. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt (not like it was of any use, I was already covered in blood) and plunged my hands in her chest. Inside it, I grab her heart and took it out. At the sight of it, I felt submerged by a mix of hunger, grief, shame and guilt... a lot of guilt.

I cried. **I am sorry Manami, I am a monster.**

Sapporo the cat, smiled.

**Author's note:**

***Flashback from episode 8 of AC**

**** In a sidenote, Bitch sensei said Karma was the 3rd best kisser of the class and Okuda was the 5th.**

** Hello,**

**sorry for taking such a long time but this chapter was really tough. A novice writer like me shouldn't write this type of chapter. The point of this chapter was to show how disturbed and creepy, Karma became and also to remind you that this is horror.**

**Me: So as I promised lemon+blood/violence... So what do you think ?**

**Everyone ( minus Hazama and Okuda):Uhmmmmm... O_O""**

**Terasaka: How creepy ! What the fuck is wrong with you Karma ?!**

**Karma: S-Shut-up ! *kicks Terasaka in the stomach*.**

**Terasaka: Oompf !**

**Hazama: well. I personnally enjoyed the way the atmosphere switched from fluffy/cute to dark/gore.**

**Me: thanks **

**Okuda: * crying in a corner* sob sob, you so mean DX ! (author's name), y-you hate me ! sob sob**

**Me: nooooooooo it's not true ! I love you Okuda *hugs Okuda* Please wait next chapter and you will see !**

**Fuwa: so what is gonna happen next chapter ?**

**Me: Next chapter will be Karma vs Sapporo (the cat) !**

**Karma: Great ! Now I can kill the cat.**

**Sapporo: Hmmpf, don't get ahead of yourself Boy !**

**Everyone (minus Kurahashi): T-THE CAT TALKED !**

**Kurahashi: He is so cute :3**

**Me: *turns toward readers* Thanks for your reviews everyone ! To forgive myself for that late update, I promise to release next chapter on Saturday (when the next chapter of AC is released).**

**Tekabayashi: A promise is a promise, you can't take it back now. **

**Me: I know. **


	7. Chapter 7 Anomaly

**Chapter 7 : Anomaly **

Karma's POV

_I cried. __**I am sorry Manami, I am a monster.**_

" Karma ? Are you okay ?" Manami waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked "Manami !?" **What the ? **" Yeah ? I asked you if you wanted to go shopping with me." "Ah Is that so ? " I analyzed my surroundings, no broken glass on the floor, no blood anywhere, and Manami was sound and alive right in front of me. **Manami is alive. **"Are you sure, you okay ? You got silent for at least a minute and now you're sweating quite a lot " she put her hand on my forehead , it made me blush. I also noticed that my pants were tight. **Fuck ! **There was no doubt about it I was hard. " You're hot too ." she noted. **This is bad, I need to get away... and fast**. "I guess you won't be able to go out today" she continued. "No !" I pratically yelled making her jump. " I mean,no I am okay, let's go on a date, I just need to go to the bathroom for a bit." I stammered weakly before exiting the room.

I hurried inside the bathroom and the moment I saw the toilet bowl, a strong wave of nausea hit me and I puked inside it. Then,I sat on the bathroom floor trying to calm my breathing...and my mind. **It was just a nightmare, a daydream...**But still It wasn't my type to space out in the middle of the day like that and I can't believe I dreamt about hurting Manami**. It felt so real too, just what the hell is wrong with me ?** I stood up and scrutinized myself in the mirror**, Manami was right I looked like shit**. Suddenly, my vision shifted my hair turned back to red, and my eyes back to their mercury color. Blood was dripping from my mouth and my shirt was also drenched in blood. **This is an illusion**, I told myself. I clenched my eyes shut and splashed my face with water. When I opened my eyes again all was back to normal, just **what the hell is going wrong with me ?**

"Looks like your demonic intincts finally started to kick in"** Who ? **I looked up in the mirror to see, in the background, a purple cat grinning at me. **Did Sapporo just talked ? Impossible probably my mind is still playing tricks on me.**

"You're not imagining it this time, I am really talking to you kid "** It's a dream Karma, it's a dream, **I mentally lectured myself.

But then Sapporo leaped on me and scratched my face. "Ouch !" I yelled in pain. I tried to catch the cat, but the jerk was more agile, he went to sit on the sink gracefully right in front of me.

"Now, you believe me, you idioctic brat ? You can't get hurt for real in a dream" I looked at my face and touched the red mark Sapporo left on it. I tsked, **I am sooo gonna kill that cat. **

"I am not sure your fiancee would appreciate if you killed her favorite cat. Plus even if you were to kill that body, I would find another one to communicate with you. "** Huh, he has a point**, I mentally deadpanned , **well what if I kill him and make it look like an accident** ? Suddenly, I realized something, **how did he know I wanted to kill him ? Did I speak my thoughts aloud or... did he actually READ them ? Wait a minute THIS actually remind me of a certain someone.** The gears in my brain were turning fast. Sapporo smirked.

"Looks like you already understood. I thought you were dumb but you're actually quite sharp"** No shit !? **"Long time no see, Akabane Karma-kun, last thing I knew, you're not supposed to be in that realm but in Hell"

**GOD !? **

" W-Why are you here or rather how come you're here..as a cat ?" I failed to look calm and detached something he probably noticed.

"I learned you escaped from Hell,that's why I am here but my original form is so powerful it would destroy the human world if I appeared that way. That's why I use the body of this cat as an avatar. So that I can watch you." he answered.

"And so what now ? what do you want ?" **Is he gonna send me back to Hell ? I don't want that.**

"As much as I wish I could do that, I can't send you back to Hell myself. Right now, I'm as strong as a cat. I could always send a bunch of my angels lieutenants to bring you back to Hell, but I don't want to alter Fate too much." I sighed in relief. "But I can still convince you to go back to Hell willingly though" he continued.

I scoffed. "Haah ? And how do you plan to do that ? I am having a blast here..." **And what does he mean by Fate ?**

"Akabane-kun once you went to Hell you became a demon and resurrected or not you will remain a demon, your place is not here but in Hell." God started in a solemn way.

"And you think I didn't know that ? " "Shut up and listen, so like I said earlier..."** Damn, I feel a boring lecture coming ! **At the thought God glared at me. **Yikes, he can read my thoughts, I should be careful. **

"... you're not human anymore. The humans and the others living beings of this Realm are ruled by Fate. What they do, who they meet and how they die.. everything is already writen for them. But supernatural beings like you and I aren't concerned by Fate. Akabane-kun have you ever heard of the 'butterfly effect' ?" "You mean, how a little action can lead to huge consequences in the future ?" The cat nodded. "Exactly,we may not be ruled by Fate but if we interact with the beings of that world, we can alter it. And that's what you're doing Akabane-kun, you're a vagrant being who doesn't belong here. If Fate was an equation, you would be the unknown factor referred as 'X', you're what we commonly call an Anomaly. Because of you, Fate has already started to move, in the worst case scenario, the Human world might end because of you. " " So that's why you hesitate to send your angels to kick my ass back to Hell ? They would be Anomalies too and me coming back on my own free will is the ideal solution. But the world's ending ? Isn't it a bit of a stretch ? I am pretty sure I am not the only demon around here either"

"I don't know whether you're sharp or whether you're slow. Anyway in one month from now, my angels will open a gate to Hell. I hope you make the right choice until then " Sapporo informed.

"And what if I refuse ?" I asked smugly "Guess I would have no other choice than to call my angels to 'kick your ass back to Hell' or kill you" he answered in the same tone. "A threat huh ?" I sighed "Nope a warning. You should understand that I am being merciful here." God smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks" I waved my hand in the air " I don't need your pity." I walked toward the door. God sighed "That's too bad. Here I thought you would be wiser than the other demons. Do you realize that you're a danger to your fiancee ?" I turned around "Manami ? I would never hurt her." "You're really slow. The little daydream you had earlier is a proof of that. Your body craves for Okuda-san... in more ways than one" I blushed "S-Shut up!" "Now, now,you don't have to be ashamed. Lust and Hunger are two important parts of being a Devil, sometimes they overlap. And Humans are Demons' most prized food. If you don't eat soon, you will turn crazy and hurt Okuda-san"

"Well I told you all I had to say. My offer still stands" the cat leaped on the floor and just before he exited the room he added "Ah and by the way Kid, you're still hard. Take care of it will you ?" I looked down and saw that he was right. **Damn it ! **I blushed profusely. **I hate that cat, I swear I'm gonna kill him !** God laughed and ran away.

**Author's note:** **This is a boring but necessary chapter. The rape/ cannibal scene from last chapter was a daydream. Basically the whole part after Manami asks whether Karma wants to go shopping in last chapter to its end was a nightmare. I should have written that scene in italics but I wanted to surprise you. A little reminder for all of you:**

**-**normal writing

**-**_in italics: _flashback + dream

_-_**in bold : verbalized thoughts+ a/n**

**Okuda: Phew, I am glad I'm alive**

**Me: Yep ^^**

**Karma: Say DX-san isn't your update a bit late ? You promised to update on Saturday.**

**Me:Sorry, I couldn't make it. ^^"**

**Takebayashi: Commit Seppuku, now.**

**Me: But I have to finish the story first. Next chapters will be centered on KarmaNagi's relationship. I think.**

**Nagisa: You think ? =_=**

**Me: Everyone see you soon !**


	8. Chapter 8 Look-alikes

**Chapter 8: Look-alikes**

Karma's POV

Monday morning. The weekend has been difficult for my nerves, since I awoke myself to my 'demonic instincts' like God said. The rape dreams has continued to assault me but at night only. My pulses and hunger didn't reach an unbearable point yet, but for the first time in my life (or my past life... whatever ),I was relieved to go to school and distance myself a bit from Manami. **I have to get used to my instincts**, I told myself. **If I lose my self-control and hurt my girlfriend** , it would be bad.

When I entered the class, I played my part as the friendly Yamazaki Kento and saluted my classmates.I couldn't act like I used to be as Akabane Karma and pick fights with whoever look at me the wrong way. It would be supicious, and people who knew me from back then could connect the dots and recognize me. By the way I know someone else who also act very differentely from the way he was back in middle school: Shiota Nagisa.

I looked at him and frowned, he was sprawled asleep on his table. Again. It seemed to be an habit since he started high school but the Nagisa I knew never slept in class ( I did though), and was a rather diligent student. The Nagisa I knew, though timid, was so gentle that he could be friend with anyone. Even someone like me. I sighed, **I miss him**. I wanted to be friends and hang out with him like in the good ol' days. But whenever I would try an approach he would smile and brush me off. He doesn't have any friends in the class either...besides can really hate the President after all.

Anko-sensei started her lesson without Nagisa ever waking up. Even our optimistic teacher seemed to have given up on trying to keep him awake, just like the others. During the lesson, I listened to Nagisa's heartbeats. Enhanced senses was one of the few privileges I got as a demon. Though enhanced hear could be a pain when in a crowd, "You have yet to control it" Sapporo has said. But now that the class was mostly silent except for Anko-sensei's rambling, I could listen to Nagisa's heart. Its pulsations were like a soft ballad to my ears and I smiled, I guess he is having a good dream.

Nagisa's POV

I slowly blinked and found myself face to face with none other than Karma, **ugh no Yamazaki**, I mentally berated myself. The proximity between our faces made me jolt a bit and Yamazaki-kun seemed to be pleased with my reaction "Finally awake huh ? " I sat up and looked around me. " it's already lunch time " he informed "you slept through all morning" . "Oh" was all I said. "You seemed to be having a good dream earlier, what was it about ? " He asked to which I answered a cold "none of your business". But unfortunately for me, it didn't deter him to continue the conversation. For anyone else in the class, it may look like we are good friends, with him sitting right in front of my desk, happily chatting during lunchbreak but we weren't. Or rather I didn't want Yamazaki to be my friend although he didn't seem to get my drift. Yamazaki lend me his notes and even explained me today's lesson, apparentely he is good at maths, just like someone I know.

But then, I noticed that something was off, Yamazaki's vibes were a bit abnormal and some classmates were staring and snickering at me, it was as if I had something on my ... face. I tilted and looked at my reflection on the surface of my smartphone and I realized that someone took advantage of my sleep to draw on my face as if it was a fucking canvas. "Yamazaki-kun," I sneered "did you do THIS ?". "Bwa ha ha ha.." Yamazaki clutched his side laughing."Sorry", he chuckled teary eyed "but you were sleeping so deeply I couldn't help myself".

I angrily stood up and stormed out of the classroom to which Yamazaki reacted with a "Come on, Nagisa-kun I was just joking, hey Nagisa !" but I didn't listen to him.I went to the bathroom and I furiously washed my face.

Then I went upstairs all the way to the rooftop. The doorknob had been broken by a group of delinquents and they had yet to repair it, I ignored the "do not cross" yellow tapes and opened the damaged door. I needed some fresh air and the classroom's atmosphere was suffocating. Yamazaki was probably waiting for me over there but I didn't care. I didn't want Yamazaki to be my friend anyway, plus he pissed me off. I sat on a corner, and the wind blew on my face. I don't know how long I stayed there staring into space thinking about nothing at all. I am pretty sure that the lesson started again but I didn't care.

Karma's POV

Class started but Nagisa had yet to come back. I sighed,** I guess I really pissed him off this time. But I don't like it when he ignores me**, I pouted. Looking around, I realized that a certain someone else was missing too. Wondering if they are together right now, made me feel a sting of jealousy.

Anko-sensei was rambling about the school trip. "Here, fill these hands outs. The class will be divided in several groups of 5 people. So please write the names of the people who you want to be in the same group as you. Give them back right away." I smiled.

Nagisa's POV

"Are you okay ?" !? I jumped. "Isogai ?" he sat next to me. I can't believe,I didn't feel him coming. Karasuma and Lovro-sensei would be so ashamed for me right now. "I saw you walking out of the classroom, you seemed angry " " Ah that", I chuckled lightly " it's okay, it's no big deal but how did you know I was here ?" "I saw you going upstairs and the door to the rooftop was wide open" "I see" A comfortable silence etched on but I felt that Isogai had more to tell me. " Hey Nagisa-kun... don't you think that Karma-kun and Yamazaki-kun look alike ?" "Well... yeah" I admitted begrudgingly. There was no point in denying this, I mean I even called him Karma the moment he got , It gets on my nerves that Yamazaki and Karma are so alikes, not only in their appeareance but also in their personality. " But.. they are also very different" I precised. "What do you mean ?" Isogai asked. "I mean, Karma-kun always got into fights,he was great at it too ,Yamazaki-kun doesn't seem like the delinquent type" I explained. "Yeah that's that prank Yamazaki pulled on you earlier kinda remind of what Karma used to do. And his grades are pretty good too just like K-" "Not at all !" I yelled in spite of myself. " Karma was smarter and so much cooler than this guy and-and he was more handsome too" I splurted out before I blushed realizing that I said something extremely embarassing and slightly creepy about a male friend. **What kind of guy called their male friend 'handsome' ? Yeah 'Red hair rocks' but still...**

Fortunately, our reliable class President wasn't the type who enjoyed teasing or embarassing others so he just chuckled. " I know that Karma was awesome and I miss him too" he admitted "...but that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy life anymore once he is gone." he ruffled my hair and moved my head to rest on his comfortable silence that he interrupted "Nagisa-kun I am really worried about you." "Worried ?" With the way his brows furrowed, I could see that he was searching his words carefully. "Yes, you sleep in class everyday and more importantly, you don't try to get along with your classmates even when they want to befriend you." "Well, you are right" I admitted. " So... please try get along with your classmates okay ? Don't push Yamazaki away. I want you to move on it pains me to see you that way." "Umm okay" I didn't know whether I was lying or telling the truth.

*** Next day ***

**HUH ? **I blinked. My name was written on the blackboard alongside Yamazaki's and Isogai's. "Sensei, how did you decide the groups ? I don't remember agreeing to this." I immediately regretted my question. I saw a vein pop on her forehead "Well...it's normal you don't remember since you were skipping class. You should thank Yamazaki-kun, he is the only one who wanted to be in the same group as you." I turned toward Yamazaki who smiled at me in a devilish way. "Please, take care of me, Nagisa-kun ~. "

**Author's note****: Sorry for the long wait. I was busy and lazy at the same time. I started this chapter a long time ago but it was so boring, that I dropped it midway. =_=' I had to force myself to finish it . Yep this chapter may be boring but also necessary. A little analysis, this chapter is called 'look-alikes' in fact they are two pairs of look-alikes : Karma and Yamazaki... and also past Nagisa and Nagisa (or 'Gender' ). Technically they are similar but they are somewhat different. Next chapter will be called 'Kyoto'... I think.**

**Terasaka: You think !?**

**me: Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
